


Caught in the crosshairs

by portbleck



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, GTA V AU, Juggey - Freeform, RT Secret Santa, im sorry this is shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:26:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/portbleck/pseuds/portbleck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My entry for watertribe-queen for Secret Santa<br/>Basically the fake ah crew runs into what could be a rival gang. Juggey emerges</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the crosshairs

“Goddamnit, cocksucking, FUCK!”

“Geoff, calm down! You aren’t going to make the car go any faster by shouting at it!”

“Yeah Geoff, Jesus, pull your head out your ass and- WOAH!”

A rocket soared into the path of the beat-up, purple blister, veering the ugly car into the metal panelling along the side of the highway. Geoff, Jack and Michael all screeched at the whining that the metal-on-metal collision made. Michael, against better judgement, whipped around and popped his head out of the window, eyes flicking over to Ray and Ryan on the bike behind them, before landing on the pursuing jeep. From it he could see a pair of figures with billowing red hair, equipped with an AK47 and a rocket launcher.

He jumped as he heard loud aerial sirens turn on.

“Oh, OH _NOW_ THEY SHOW UP, not when we could have actually thrown them off, BUT WHEN WE’RE GETTING ASSAULTED BY THESE ASSHOLES!” Geoff wound down his window and stared accusingly at the police choppers “THE LSPD’S TIMING IS GOOD AS DICKS! WELL DONE FUCKERS!”

Jack stepped on the pedal and jerked them into their seats, tires spinning, shooting off into the night. As they sped up, they could see a smoking wreck that consisted of a totalled bike and Ray and Ryan in a   
groaning heap.

“Shit Geoff, are they gonna be ok?” Michael asked, eyes flicking between the rear window and his leader’s headrest. 

“Probably just get taken in by the po-po. I don’t know if we can bail them out though, mainly because I’m not sure if we’re we’ll make this out of this alive.”

The car that had been plaguing them since they’d hit up a bar during the heist was now too close to fire a rocket without splash back for the jeep. Michael could see the drivers and passengers up close now. 

The woman at the wheel was an angular, determined looking woman with a septum ring and tattoo sleeves etched along her arms. Sitting across from her was a dark, smaller girl in a purple hoodie, with thick rimmed glasses and a computer in her lap that she was typing into with an intent look of concentration.

Bracketing the car were the two flame-haired gun women, seemingly out of bullets. One of them, the machine gunner was grinning slightly maniacally and the other was laughing from the thrill, fully and warmly. Her gaze flickered to the Fake AH Crew’s car at met with Michael’s panicked, rage-filled eyes. He lost himself for a second and was jarred by this genuine, excited happiness from a stranger, losing the edge to the glint in his eyes.

“For God’s sake Michael, you’re supposed to be reading the map!” Jack said, jolting him from the moment.

“Uhhh, yeah, sorry,” Michael tried to open the map he had on his phone “… the Hell? Umm guys? My phone’s fucked and I don’t fucking know why.”

Playing on the small screen was a laughing skull and the letters ‘You just got hacked bro’. Which was really annoying. And immature. 

Glancing back to the car he saw the small girl and apparent hacker smile and press a middle finger to her window.

“Aw shit, they’re fucking with everything!” the angry gangster spits out. “Now what the fuck are we going to do?! We need Matt’s hideaway after the fuzz busted the HQ!”

“Well, it’s time to go off road then!” Jack veered the car into a ditch and down a stretch of desert.

 

Matt and Jeremy heard the loud knocking from their position on the sofa. They’d given up on anxiously waiting for the Crew and had gone on to watch ‘Always Sunday in Philadelphia’ on Netflix and simultaneously choked on beer when the harsh rapping and muffled threats echoed through the door. After checking through the peephole, Jeremy quickly unbolted the door and allowed the three dirtied men inside.

“- and you would not believe how much of my beard singed off from the explosion. Gav’s car is a piece of shit, I’m going to smack that idiot so hard when he wakes up. Hey Geoff, we need to get Gavin out of the trunk before he wakes up and cracks his head open on the door.”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m kinda concerned about Ray and Ryan though. Hey you two, where’s Kdin? I need him to wire some money to get R and R out of police custody.”

Matt jerked his head up to signify that he was upstairs, before he, Geoff and Jack ascended.

“Hey Michael, you want a beer?” Jeremy asked. Michael nodded his head and sat down with it, sipping it and pressing play to resume the episode.

He thought back to the chase. Man, it seemed like so long ago, though it had been about two hours in the past. After they’d made a less than legal exit of the highway, they’d driven into the desert until Gavin’s car had stalled and they needed to dash out before it exploded, Jack had been caught in the haze when he retrieved the slumbering Brit’s body from the backseat. After that they’d been lucky enough for Michael’s phone to start working and told them where to go, they came across a parking lot by the side of a crusty old mall after walking for about half an hour.

Throughout his time wading through the sand his thoughts always flickered back to the rocket launcher-wielding gangster that hooted at the explosions. She’d seemed so mysterious and exciting, but the more he pondered it, the more he was intrigued.

He was interrupted by the sound of keys in a lock. Assuming it was Caleb or someone, he went back to Always Sunny. 

“What is up, bitches?” 

That wasn’t Caleb.

“Lindsay! You’re here! Um, why?” Jeremy’s voice echoed from the hallway, he paused   
“Oh, hey Meg."

“You don’t have to get too excited, shorty,” came a higher, excitable tone, different to ‘Lindsay’s’ “I know you’re more excited to see your buddy from Liberty City.”

Michael had gotten up off the sofa and paced towards the kitchen, dropping his beer in the trash.

“Oh yeah, we have some guests rights now. Hey! Michael, come over and meet Meg and Lindsay!”

He prepared himself for the usual, gruff ‘don’t fuck with me’ meeting of criminals, but the greeting got stuck in his throat. 

Standing before him were the mobsters from the chase. On his left was Meg, the gunner and on his right was Lindsay, the RPG wielder.

“You…” choked out 

“YOU!” exclaimed Michael.

Jeremy broke the silence “Do you… know each other?” 

“You’re that bitch from the chase! What the fuck were you thinking asshole?! You could have fucking killed everyone!”

“What?! Us? How is this our fault, you asked for it, you robbed our fucking store and our bar, we had every right!”

“Oh, and you think that justifies coming at us with a fucking ROCKET-LAUNCHER?!”

“Hey stop picking on her, dick!” piped up Meg from the discourse.

“You, you laid Gavin out cold!” Michael turned on her. "He's still in the trunk, with a bruise the size of his goddamn, gigantic nose and at the least a massive concussion!" 

At this point the women both started arguing against his accusations, with the racket descending into a heated, chaotic debate. Meg and Lindsay were indignantly bickering with Michael, who was screeching like a hellcat. Jeremy stood between them, confused and slightly scared.

" _What_ is going on?" A voice that was gentle, yet firm echoed from the front door into the hall they stood in.

Michael's gaze flew past the women before him to see their assumed leader. She stood with strength in spite of her slight figure and held an authoritative, demanding expression.

Michael was just about to express his dissatisfaction at her arrival when his own leader barrelled down the stairs.

"Ok guys what the fuck is happeni- Griffon?" The mob boss froze at the sight of the newcomer.

"Geoff?" Griffon looked equally perplexed.

"What are- I- um- you?" Geoff cleared his throat "We robbed _you_ ?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"Shit."

Geoff cast his gaze towards the younger crew members, looking up, dumbfounded at this apparent revelation.

"Ok we need to talk." He scratched his neck and sighed, before walking down the stairs to Griffon "Can one of your girls go get our boy in the trunk? That'd help."

"Meg?" Griffon asked the gun wielder.

"Aw man," she muttered, petulantly leaving the house.

Griffon and Geoff and Jack led out towards the safe room, used for heists and discussions, leaving Jeremy, Matt, Michael and Lindsay to gape at the random unfolding of events.

"Oh and Michael," Geoff called out "don't kill her."

"Same goes for you Lindsay!" Griffon's voiced followed from down the stairs before the door slammed shut.

 

The awkward, hesitant silence permeated through all four of their minds. 

Finally, Lindsay turned to Michael with a chipper voice and rang out:

"Well then buddy, you wanna play video games and make amends?"

"Excuse me?" Michael choked out.

"Well I know my boys have an Xbox One and Wii over there, so it's up to you; Mario party or Halo?"

Michael blinked at her.

"One minute ago we were ready to kill each other over a few bucks-"

"That you stole" Lindsay interrupted.

"-and now you wanna make friends and play Super Smash Bros?"

"Yes!" Lindsay beamed, it was bizarre how radiant her smile was.

"Good enough for me!" Michael broke into a smile and Jeremy and Matt breathed a sigh of relief.

 

"Oh no! God! Lindsay, why? You pushed my dick so far into myself, it's like a fucking turtle!"

Lindsay grinned as her character's ankle connected with Michael's groin and she sent him flying into a K.O.

"And that is how it's done!" She dropped the controller onto the coffee table like a mic.

"Dude, you kicked my ass, Jesus Christ," she chuckled "you're alright Tuggey, sorry for the- uh- disagreement earlier."

"Don't sweat it, people make mistakes, and now Geoff and Griffon are tight, I'm sure there won't be much more conflict like that."

They shared a warm moment, before Lindsay wrapped an arm around him in camaraderie and slapped his shoulder.

"I think we're gonna be alright Jones."

They smiled in content, then whipped their heads round at the sound of the negotiations from finally being opened.

Griffon and Geoff emerged, arms slung around each others' waists. They looked happy together, seen clearly by Michael and Lindsay who had their eyebrows raised.  
"Oh shut up," Geoff intoned affectionately.  
"Lindsay, we're gonna have to head out soon, ok?"

Lindsay nodded sleepily, resting her head on Michaels shoulder as she looked over the couch at their bosses.

The four walked over to the door, stopping as Griffon untangled herself from Geoff and opened it.

"Ok Geoff, well, I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, I guess"

The two lent towards each other and exchanged a kiss as Michael and Lindsay shared a brief hug goodbye.

"See you round, Jones."

"Right back at you, Tuggey."

He felt a slight pat against his ass as she reached into his back pocket. 

"Ok then, bye."

"Yeah, bye."

As the door shut, Geoff glanced over to Michael and let out one of his weird little giggles.

"You got it bad."

"Fuck off Geoff."

"Fine, fine. Just don't let it interfere with work."

Geoff went back upstairs to talk with Jack and Kdin. Michael sat down on his couch, drawing out a slip of paper from his back pocket. As hoped, it had a scrawled phone number on it.

 

"Michael?"  
"Yeah, Gav?"  
"I think I saw an angel."  
"What?"  
"She had- she had red hair and glasses. She was sooooo pretty Michael."  
"Dude, I'm pretty sure you were just really out of it."  
"But Michael! Didn't you meet the angel too?"

Michael sighed happily.

"I think I met my own angel."


End file.
